Image manipulation involves transforming or altering an image, such as a photograph, using various methods and techniques to achieve desired visual effects. For example, compositing is a form of image manipulation that combines visual elements from separate sources into single images, often to create the illusion that those elements are all part of the same scene. As another example, retouching is a form of image manipulation that enhances images, for example through adjustment of colors, contrast, white balance, and sharpness, and/or the removal of noise, unwanted visual elements, and visible flaws on skin or materials.